Remember me
by Lily-Rose-Bella
Summary: Edward, 22 ans est en rébellion contre sa famille et la société suite à un drame familial. Après une altercation avec un policier, il décide de se venger en séduisant la fille de celui-ci. Mais Bella a aussi un lourd passé. Que va-t-il leur arriver?
1. résumé

Voilà, dès que j'aurai le temps, promis je reprends mes 2 fictions et commence la 3ième qui je suis sure devrait vous plaire ! ^^ Elle m'est inspirée d'un super film dont le rôle principal est interprété par un super acteur (et trop sexy ! =P) qui joue lui-même un super personnage dans une super saga que vous adorez surement, puisque vous êtes ici ! lol

D'après le titre, vous reconnaitrai peut-être de quel film je parle !

En attendant, voici un résumé :

_A l'âge de 11 ans, Bella voit sa mère se faire tirer dessus dans la rue et se retrouve seule avec son père qui devient alcoolique, son frère aîné venant de quitter la maison pour l'université._

_Edward a retrouvé son frère aîné qui s'était pendu dans son appartement, le jour de son 22__ième__ anniversaire. Ses parents Carlisle et Esmée, ont fini par se déchirer et se séparer. Alice, la jumelle d'Edward, a dans l'espoir qu'ils se remettront ensemble un jour, n'étant toujours pas divorcés. Un soir, Edward se fait molester par un flic qui n'apprécie pas qu'on le contredise, encore moins quand il est ivre. Mike, le meilleur ami et colocataire d'Edward lui propose de se venger du flic en séduisant sa fille, qui suit d'ailleurs les mêmes cours que lui à l'Université de Washington, Seattle. Le flic n'est autre que l'ancien sheriff de Forks, Charlie Swan. Edward va vite s'éprendre de cette fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux chocolat._

*******

Si vous reconnaissez ce film, sachez que l'histoire ne se passe pas durant l'été 2001, mais en 2010, donc pas de fin aussi tragique que le film ! ^^ J'ai assez pleuré comme ça en le voyant, je ne suis pas sadique et ne vous ferez pas pleurer. Mais je ne connais pas encore cette fin ! ^^

J'espère que vous serez nombreuses à venir la lire et à commenter, j'aurai besoin de vos review pour savoir si ça vous intéresse tout au long de l'histoire et ce que vous pensez de chaque chapitre. Moi je le fais pour les fictions que je lis ! ça encourage l'auteur. ^^


	2. prologue

**Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, qui j'espère vous plaira autant voire plus que les autres.**

**Le prologue est d'un point de vue extérieur.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire à Allen coulter et Rob Pattinson.**

**Un double 'hommage' à mon chouchou ^^ j'ai quand même changé quelques trucs, bien que je reprends des dialogue du film. J'ai déjà toute mon histoire, je viens de la terminer aujourd'hui, mais les chapitres ne sont pas encore tapés. J'ai abandonné un cours, donc j'aurai un peu plus de temps. Pour celles qui suivent aussi les autres fic, je vais essayer de poster vendredi et dimanche!**

**Bonne lecture, le chapitre 1 arrive tout de suite après! **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Alors que la nuit tombe sur Seattle, une mère et sa fille de 11 ans attendent le bus pour les ramener dans leur petite ville de Forks.

La rue est silencieuse, aucune voiture et personne à l'horizon. Renée espère qu'elles n'ont pas raté le dernier bus, alors il ne lui reste plus qu'à demander à Charlie de venir les chercher.

Mais à ce moment là, deux jeunes garçons d'environ 15 ans arrivent au coin de la rue. Ils discutent entre eux, puis regardent dans la direction des filles. Alors l'un d'eux sort quelque chose de sa poche qui ressemble de loin à un révolver. Renée panique et a peur pour sa fille, mais ne le montre pas. Les 2 jeunes gens approchent et la jeune femme ressent quelque chose qui lui touche les côtes et voit le pistolet que tient le garçon. Celui-ci lui demande son sac et ses bijoux, ainsi que son portable. Renée donne tout pour être certaine qu'ils n'aient aucune raison de leur faire du mal. Mais elle lève les yeux au moment où les garçons s'éloignent avec leur butin. Celui qui l'avait braquée quelques minutes plus tôt pointe l'arme vers la mère et n'hésite pas à faire feu. La balle va se loger en pleine tête et Bella voit sa mère tomber au sol, un trou dans le front et immobile. Le sang coule.

La petite fille crie, une voiture approche et les assassins s'enfuient en courant. Elle crie toujours lorsque des bras la serrent.

**********************

**maintenant, cliquez sur le bouton en dessous et laissez plein de reviews, autant que pour le résumé! Merci d'ailleurs à vous toutes pour ces nombreux messages =P**


	3. Chapter 1: 11 ans plus tard  Bella

**Voici déjà le chapitre 1 qui est du point de vue de Bella.**

**Merci à Stephenie Meyer, Allen Coulter et Robert Pattinson pour leur incroyable imagination qui m'a inspirée! ^^ Laissez vos commentaires après avoir lu! **

***********************

**Chapter 1: _11 ans plus tard_**

J'entendis crier et me réveillai en sursaut, m'apercevant que les cris venaient de moi et que Charlie me tenait dans ses bras. Je venais de revoir le meurtre de ma mère dix ans plus tôt. C'était l'anniversaire de sa mort aujourd'hui. Mon père me caressa les cheveux et me dit :

- **Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?**

- **Apparemment oui**, répondis-je.

- **Tu n'en avais pourtant pas fait depuis un bail ! **

- **Peut-être est-ce à cause de la date**, avouai-je à mon père.

- **J'ai fait des œufs et du bacon pour le petit-déjeuner, tu viens ?**

- **J'arrive.**

Je descendis et m'installai à table pour manger. Je n'avais pas très faim, mais je devais me forcer, car une grosse journée m'attendait à l'université et que les examens finaux approchaient.

- **Tu veux que je t'amène aujourd'hui ?** Me demanda Charlie.

- **Non, Madame Webber va me conduire.**

Madame Webber était la voisine et femme du pasteur du coin. Sa fille, Angela, allait à la même université que moi. Alors que j'étais en droit, Angie suivait le cursus de journalisme.

- **A tout à l'heure !** Lançai-je en quittant la maison.

- **Ne rentre pas trop tard !** Me dit mon père en rentrant dans sa voiture de police.

Un an après le meurtre de Renée, Charlie avait voulu partir de Forks, trop de souvenir avec sa défunte épouse. Il avait quitté son travail de shérif de la petite ville de 3120 habitants pour déménager dans la métropole de Seattle et rechercher les assassins de ma mère, mais en vain. Après 3 années de recherches infructueuses après ses heures de boulot, me laissant seule à la maison, il avait fini par abandonner, à la grande joie de mon frère Emmett. Celui-ci était rentré à l'Université de Columbia à New York, l'automne qui avait suivi le tragique événement qui avait bouleversé ma vie de petite fille.

Il avait rencontré Rosalie et était revenu avec elle à Seattle, ce que mon père ne remarqua même pas. Il passait son temps à boire et à revenir ivre à des heures tardives. J'étais une ado qui devait s'occuper d'elle par ses propres moyens. J'avais appris comment cuisiner, à utiliser le lave-linge et marchais jusqu'à l'école du quartier.

J'arrivai à la fac et me dépêchai de traverser les couloirs pour me rendre dans la salle d'histoire. Le cours d'histoire des Etats-Unis d'Amérique commença 5 minutes plus tard. Nous en étions aux attentats de New York et Washington en 2001.

- **A la suite des attentats**, dit le prof. **Est-ce que vous croyez, lorsqu'il est questions des fondements mêmes de la religion Islamique, qu'il y a encore de la place pour parler d'éthique?**

- **Ce n'était pas plutôt une question de morale que d'éthique, **demandai-je alors.

- **C'est-à-dire ? **Insista-t-il.

- **La morale définit les règles de conduite personnelle, tandis que l'éthique est le standard de comportement attendu d'un groupe.**

- **Et la morale est-elle plus importante que l'éthique alors ?**

- **Absolument, ouais ! **Répondis-je avec conviction.

C'est à ce moment-là que la cloche sonna la fin des cours.

J'avais rendez-vous avec mon frère pour déjeuner en dehors du campus. Je pris le bus et allai vers le restaurant où on devait se rejoindre. Quand j'arrivai, Emmett m'enlaça comme le gros ours qu'il est et me claqua une grosse bise sur les deux joues.

- **Comment va ma petite sœur préférée ? **Demanda-t-il.

- **Comment je peux être ta sœur préférée, je suis la seule que tu aies !** plaisantai-je. **Sinon je vais bien. Charlie était sobre.**

- **Pour une fois ! Bizarre un jour comme aujourd'hui.**

- **Attends ! la journée n'est pas terminée.**

- **Tu devrais sérieusement penser à prendre un appartement.**

- **Et le laisser tout seul ? Non. En plus j'en ai pas les moyens.**

Je travaillais dans un modeste magasin de vêtement pour payer ce que la bourse n'assumait pas. Je ne gagnais pas grand-chose, alors je devais encore vivre aux crochets de l'ancien shérif, avec l'espoir, chaque jour, que je ne le retrouverais pas ivre mort ou mort d'ivresse.

- **Aller, viens manger, j'ai faim, moi !** S'empressa mon frangin.

- **Tu as toujours faim, Em ! **Ris-je.

- **C'est que j'ai un gros estomac à nourrir !**

- **Mais comment fait Rosalie pour te supporter ?!**

- **Elle m'aime, elle au moins !**

- **Mais moi aussi je t'aime mon grand frère adoré ! **

Nous nous assîmes et commandâmes de suite, car l'estomac de l'ours ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Je retournai ensuite à l'université pour les cours de l'après-midi. Dans le fond de la classe, j'aperçus un jeune homme timide aux cheveux bronze désordonnés et aux yeux vert émeraude qui avaient l'air triste. Il leva la tête vers moi, mais je détournai vite la tête, prétextant regarder ailleurs. J'eus pourtant le temps de voir un léger sourire en coin sur ses belles lèvres.

**Cliquez sur le bouton, maintenant et dites moi tout! ^^ **

**JE PRECISE QUE CE N4EST PAS UN COMPLET REMAKE DU FILM CAR IL SE PASSE EN 2010! DONC PAS D'ATTENTATS!!!!!**

**ET EDWARD NE MOURRA PAS, JE CROIS ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 2: 5ième anniversaire   Edward

**Voici enfin le chapitre 2 qui est du point de vue d'Edward.**

**Merci encore une fois à Stephenie Meyer, Allen Coulter et Robert Pattinson pour leur incroyable imagination qui m'a inspirée! ^^ **

**merci pour vos nombreuses reviews et alertes qui m'ont beaucoup touchée et m'ont fait très plaisir. Je ne sais malheureusement pas quand je peux poster. Surtout que j'ai plusieurs fictions en cours et des examens qui approchent.**

**Je répète encore et surtout pour une certaine Blandine qui a posté sa review en anonyme et à qui je ne peux donc pas répondre par mp: ceci n'est pas une copie intégrale du film! Bien que je suis le même fil de l'histoire et que je reprends certains passage en les modifiant à ma manière, les situations sont différentes et j'y ajoute des trucs à moi. En plus, la fin ne sera certainement pas la même! Je ne suis pas sadomasochiste ^^**

_**Chapter 2: **__5__ième__ anniversaire_

_Dring ! Dring ! Dring !_

Je me réveille en sursaut en entendant ce bruit, je remarque une blonde dans mon lit que je ne reconnais pas. J'ai encore trop bu la veille.

_Dring ! Dring ! Dring ! _C'est mon téléphone qui sonne, je décroche.

- **Ouais ?** répondis-je encore à moitié assommé.

- **Edward !** me crie ma sœur. **Tu sais quel jour on est?** me rappelle-t-elle.

- **Oh ouais !**

On était le 10 mai et ça faisait 5 ans aujourd'hui.

- **Laisse-moi 15 petites minutes**, dis-je à Alice.

- **Tu as intérêt à ne pas trainer, on t'attend !** elle raccrocha.

Je pris mon seul costume noir, il avait une tâche. Avec un peu de dentifrice et de l'eau, puis le sèche-cheveux, je m'habillai en vitesse et rentrai dans ma Volvo encore à moitié débraillé et me dirigeai vers le cimetière.

5 ans que nos vies avaient été bouleversées, que mes parents s'étaient éloignés au fur et à mesure, pour finir par se séparer. Mon père travaillait trop, au point qu'il en ignorait celle qui était encore son épouse.

J'arrivai en 5 minutes, juste à temps pour apercevoir ma famille qui approchait la tombe. Je fis une bise sur la joue de ma mère.

- **Je suis contente que tu sois là mon chéri**, me murmura-t-elle.

Je serrai la main à Jasper, qui faisait presque partie de la famille, ainsi que sa sœur Rosalie, que j'embrassai pour ensuite me diriger vers ma jumelle.

- **Merci petite sœur ! **lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

- **De rien, **répondit-elle. **Mais tu sens encore la bière et en plus le dentifrice, quelle infection ! **

Heureusement pour mon grade, Carlisle n'avait rien entendu ou prétendait ne pas avoir écouté, comme toujours.

- **Tu aurais pu mettre une cravate**, rouspéta-t-il après un temps.

- **Ouais, j'aurais pu.** Marmonnai-je.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Alice déposa des fleurs sur le caveau des marguerites blanches, c'était ses préférées à lui.

Nous nous retrouvâmes ensuite dans un café pas très loin et nous assîmes autour d'une table sans dire un mot. Au bout d'un temps interminable, Esmée commença à parler tristement.

- **C'est bien qu'on fasse ça chaque année**, annonça-t-elle. **Je suis sure qu'Anthony apprécierait. **Personne ne dit mot.

- **Jasper et moi allons nous marier ! **lâcha soudainement ma sœur.

- **Toutes mes félicitations ma chérie !** lui dit notre mère.

- **Je suis contente pour toi, **ajoutai**-**je en l'embrassant. **Jasper est quelqu'un de bien.**

- **Avez-vous décidé d'une date ? **demanda Rosalie.

- **Pas encore, **avoua le lutin. **Mais je veux que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur et Edward sera le témoin de Jasper, n'est-ce pas ? **

- **Bien sur, ma chère ! **répondis-je enjoué.

- **As-tu une idée de la robe que tu souhaites ? **quémanda Rose.

- **Oui, je voudrais une robe bustier qui est large en dessous de la taille, avec de la dentelle et des …**

- **Edward, passe-moi le sucre !** l'interrompit notre père.

Ma mère s'apprêta à lui tendre mais je lui pris des mains et le gardai.

- **Alice était en train de parler, Papa. Il lui reste encore quelques minutes de parole sur son temps, alors patiente !** m'énervai-je.

- **Si j'ai interrompus Alice, je m'en excuse, mais c'est à elle de se plaindre si je l'ai offensée. Est-ce que ça va ?** lui demanda-t-il.

- **Oui, ça va !** couina ma jumelle, refusant de contredire Carlisle.

- **Désolé, je voulais pas changer le sujet**, prétendit-il.

- **C'était quoi le sujet dont elle parlait, tu n'écoutais même pas ?**

- **Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros, Edward ! **cria mon père.

- **Au contraire, **protestai-je. **C'est le bon moment !**

- **Calme-toi Edward !** me supplia ma mère.

- **Bon, ça va, je m'en vais !** décrétai-je. **Alice, tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ?** demandai-je à ma sœur.

- **Non, ça ira.** **Je vais rester avec Maman. Jasper me ramènera.**

- **Je te revois bientôt,** lui déclarai-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Je rentrai dans ma voiture et pris la route jusqu'au café ou mon frère et moi avions pour habitude de déjeuner et discuter avant qu'il ne nous quitte.

Je trouvai mon journal à l'arrière de ma voiture et le pris, puis entrai à l'intérieur. La serveuse me tendit un sourire que je lui rendis timidement. Elle avait l'habitude de me voir. J'y venais quasi tous les jours depuis 5 ans.

_**« Gandhi a dit un jour : quoi que vous fassiez dans la vie, ce sera insignifiant; mais qu'il est très important que vous le fassiez. Je serais assez d'accord avec la première partie. Tu sais à quel jour je pense, Anthony ! Tu m'as dit un jour que chacun laissait une part d'entre nous sur le monde. Le pensais-tu vraiment, ou était-ce de la poésie à deux balles ? Tu me manques. Tu nous manques à tous. Notre famille est brisée depuis que tu es parti. Nous nous éloignons les uns des autres chaque jour. C'est à peine si papa adresse la parole à Maman. Il passe son temps à nous ignorer. Il n'écoute jamais Alice, encore aujourd'hui. Ça me saoule ! Pourquoi es-tu parti ? » **_

J'écrivais dans ce journal comme si je m'adressais à mon frère. Je me souvenais de ce jour il y a 5 ans, alors qu'il fêtait ses 22 ans. Il m'avait invité à prendre le petit-déjeuner ici, avant que je ne parte pour le lycée.

Tandis que j'essayais de me remémorer cette dernière journée pour y déceler ce qui avait cloché, je me souvins du moment où j'étais entré dans son appartement et que je l'y avais retrouvé. Pendu au bout d'une corde !

- **Tiens Edward, tu devrais manger ! **me dit Kate, la serveuse.

Je vis qu'elle m'avait apporté le même sandwich que je prenais chaque fois que je venais. Je regardai ma montre et vis que j'étais assis en train d'écrire depuis plus d'une heure. Je continuai d'écrire. Mon frère s'était suicidé à 22 ans. Au même âge, Gandhi avait déjà 3 enfants, Mozart avait écrit 30 symphonies, Fernando Alonso gagnait son premier grand-prix et Aaliyah décédait tragiquement d'un accident d'avion. La vie est courte !

**Cliquez sur le bouton, maintenant et dites moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé! ^^ **

**plus il y a de reviews et plus vite pourra peut-être arrivé le prochain chapitre. **


	5. Chapter 3: 5 ans plus tôt PDV externe

**Voici enfin le chapitre 3 qui est d'un point de vue externe.**

**Merci toujours à Stephenie Meyer, Allen Coulter et Robert Pattinson pour leur incroyable imagination qui m'a inspirée! ^^ **

**merci pour vos nombreuses reviews et alertes qui me font toujours très plaisir. **

**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre! Mais avec les examens j'ai été occupée, puis maintenant la coupe du monde et les préparatifs pour mon séjour à Londres. Je ne sais pas si j'y aurai accès à internet et ne peut pas vous promettre une suite avant la fin du mois.**

**Je répète encore que cette fiction n'est pas une copie du film! Certes, je reprends le même fil de l'histoire et certains passage en les modifiant à ma manière, les situations sont différentes et j'y ajoute des trucs à moi. Je rappelle également que nous sommes en 2010 et donc pas de fin tragique comme dans le film! Je ne suis pas si maso que ça! lol**

_**Chapitre 3: **__5 ans plus tôt_

Anthony Cullen, frère aîné d'Alice et Edward, rêvait depuis toujours de devenir un brillant musicien. Partout où il allait, il était accompagné de sa guitare fétiche et ne la quittait jamais.

Malheureusement pour lui, son père, Carlisle, en avait décidé autrement. Il l'avait menacé de lui couper les vivres s'il ne se décidait pas à trouver un travail digne de ce nom. Et ce n'était pas avec ce qu'il gagnait en jouant de la musique qu'il aurait pu subvenir à ses besoins. Il avait donc accepté le job que son médecin de père lui proposait dans sa clinique privée. Tony, ainsi affectueusement surnommé par sa mère et ses cadets, avait pu faire 3 années de médecine, mais avait abandonné moins d'un an auparavant pour entrer cette année au conservatoire. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas les fonds nécessaires pour payer son admission et son paternel avait refusé tout net de l'aider.

Il commença à seconder Carlisle pour prendre soin des patients qui venaient à la clinique pour se faire opérer ou passer des examens.

Ce nouveau travail, qu'Anthony avait commencé en janvier, stressait beaucoup le jeune homme de 21 ans et l'empêchait de se sentir heureux, même en présence de son jeune frère Edward.

Ce 20 mai 2005, Tony fêtait son 22ième anniversaire et était triste de voir qu'il ne pourrait réaliser ses rêves. Il n'en montra rien lorsqu'il se rendit au café à côté de la clinique pour y rejoindre Edward qui l'attendait pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, comme toutes les semaines. Le jeune garçon de 16 ans qui était déjà en terminale, eut l'impression que son frère semblait plus serein que d'habitude. Il ne savait pas que son grand frère était résolu, que c'était la fin pour lui.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement, se remémorant les précédents anniversaires et mangèrent quelques croissants tant qu'ils le pouvaient. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient pris depuis 4 mois. Edward devait traverser ensuite la ville de Seattle pour se rendre au lycée. Mais il aimait ces moments partagés avec son aîné.

Il offrit son cadeau à Tony: un cahier de partitions de guitares qui reprenait toutes ses chansons préférées et qu'il avait composées. Le jeune garçon l'avait confectionné lui-même, à la grande joie de son frère. Celui-ci donna au lycéen son livre favori qu'il lui lisait quand il était petit. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire à l'avance. Edward, qui fêterait ses 17 ans un mois plus tard, était ravi. Il ne se doutait pas que ce serait le dernier présent que lui offrirait son frangin qu'il vénérait.

Les deux jeunes hommes se quittèrent, car il était temps pour le plus jeune d'aller à l'école et pour l'autre d'aller travailler.

Anthony attendit que son frère s'éloigne et ne soit plus à portée de vue pour se diriger vers la station de métro et non la clinique de son père qui se trouvait à moins de 100 mètres de là.

A la sortie des cours, Edward alluma son portable et découvrit plusieurs appels et messages de ses parents. Il téléphona à son père aussitôt pour savoir qu'elle avait été l'urgence du matin, la raison qui aurait poussé ses parents à l'appeler alors qu'ils savaient parfaitement qu'il serait en classe. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose ?

- **Papa, c'est Edward ! Pourquoi vous m'avez téléphoné ce matin ? Rien de grave ? **demanda-t-il à son père.

- **Je ne sais pas.** Lui répondit Carlisle. **En fait, ton frère n'est pas venu travailler ce matin. Je pensais que vous seriez ensemble !**

- **Je l'ai quitté au café d'à côté vers 7h30, il allait vers la clinique normalement.** Dit Edward. **Je vais aller à son appart, c'est sur mon chemin. **

- **Ok, fils. Dis-lui qu'il aurait pu prévenir s'il voulait s'absenter. Je sais que c'est son anniversaire, mais j'avais besoin de lui.**

- **Je lui dirai. J'y vais, à ce soir Papa !**

- **A ce soir Edward, **répondit le père.

L'adolescent se dirigea vers l'appartement de son frère et sonna plusieurs fois sans que personne ne répondit. Au bout de quelques sonneries, il décida d'ouvrir la porte avec le double des clés qu'il possédait. Il les sortit de son sac et les introduisit dans la serrure, ne soupçonnant pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir en ouvrant.

Lorsque la porte fut grande ouverte, Edward découvrit avec stupeur son frère pendu à une corde après le lustre du salon, les fauteuils et la petite table reculés, ainsi qu'une chaise qui gisait en dessous du corps inanimé d'Anthony.

Le jeune homme cria de douleur, redressa la chaise et tenta de décrocher son frère les mains tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes qui furent difficiles, il appela son père, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Ce dernier accourut et se jeta sur son fils sans vie. Il était trop tard, Tony était déjà mort depuis quelques heures. Le médecin s'effondra après avoir prévenu la police de son malheur. Ils arrivèrent avec le service de morgue.

Diagnostique : suicide par pendaison aux alentours de neuf heures du matin. Il avait donc attenté à sa vie dès qu'il était rentré chez lui, peu de temps après avoir quitté son frère.

Edward fut bouleversé, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu sentir ce que son aîné s'apprêtait à faire en le laissant au matin.

Esmée et Alice arrivèrent pour apprendre la nouvelles et tombèrent en pleurs dans les bras des deux hommes de la famille.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? pleura Esmée.

- Il s'est suicidé, répondit froidement son mari.

- Edward, tu étais avec lui ce matin. Est-ce qu'il …

- Non, lâcha ce dernier. Il avait même l'air plus calme que d'habitude. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute mon chéri, le rassura sa mère.

Mais cela ne consola pourtant pas le jeune garçon, ni ne le déculpabilisa. Il aurait dû savoir, c'était son frère, son idole et il l'avait abandonné ! Il regrettait d'être parti à l'école. Mais il avait un dernier examen et était donc tellement angoissé qu'il n'avait pu remarquer l'étrange comportement d'Anthony.

Le jour de l'enterrement arriva. Toute la famille Cullen était présente pour soutenir le médecin, son épouse et leurs jumeaux.

- **Nous devrions revenir ensemble chaque année,** proposa Esmée.

- **C'est une bonne idée, Maman.** Dit Alice. **Je suis sûre que Tony apprécierait qu'on fasse ça pour lui.**

- **Comment tu peux savoir ce qu'il apprécierait ? **se fâcha **Edward. Tu ne le voyais que rarement ces derniers mois !**

- **Calme-toi Edward, **tenta de l'apaiser sa mère. **Ça ne sert à rien ****de t'en prendre à Alice, elle est ta sœur, la seule !**

Le jeune homme approuva et serra sa jumelle dans les bras.

Un an plus tard, après plusieurs disputes, l'éloignement et une deuxième visite au cimetière, l'été se termina par une séparation du couple Cullen. Carlisle quitta le domicile conjugal pour s'installer près de sa clinique et laissa Esmée seule, tandis que les enfants retournaient à l'université.

Alice, déprimée, rencontra Jasper qui lui redonna le sourire. Il tenta de remonter le moral du frère de sa dulcinée en lui présentant sa sœur, Rosalie. Mais Edward n'était pas intéressé. En fait, plus grand-chose ne l'intéressait, à part la musique. Il n'arrivait donc pas à choisir quelle orientation prendre à l'université de Seattle et fréquentait les cours en élève libre.

Ainsi, Carlisle Cullen s'éloigna de plus en plus de sa famille, rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir perdu un fils qu'il n'avait pas su aimé comme il le méritait.

Il revoyait très rarement sa femme, malgré qu'ils étaient toujours mariés et quand il rencontrait ses enfants, c'était pour les engueuler ou pire, les ignorer.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous serez toujours aussi nombreuses à cliquez sur le bouton et à m'envoyer des tonnes de reviews! ^^ **

**plus il y en a, mieux je me sens pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. lol**


	6. Chapter 4: Déprime Bella

**Voici le chapitre 4 avec le point de vue de Bella.**

**Merci toujours à Stephenie Meyer, Allen Coulter et Robert Pattinson pour leur incroyable imagination qui m'a inspirée! ^^ **

**merci pour vos nombreuses reviews et alertes qui me font toujours très plaisir. **

**Comme vous le remarquerez, il y a quand même des différences avec le film, tout n'est pas pareil! ^^ alors bonne lecture et continuez à m'envoyer vos reviews.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4: **__Déprime_

En voyant que j'étais seule à la maison la plus part du temps et que mon père refusait d'arrêter de boire, j'envisageai sérieusement de prendre un appartement. Malheureusement, en tant qu'étudiante je ne gagnais pas ma vie et n'avais pas les moyens de me payer un logement. Il fallait que j'en parle à Charlie, sinon j'allais devenir folle ou déprimer à rester toujours isolée.

Le téléphone sonna pour me distraire un peu de ma solitude.

- **Allo !** répondis-je à l'appareil.

- **Bella ? C'est** **Jessica, Jessica Stanley.** Me dit une voix familière.

- **Oh,** **salut** **Jess! Comment vas-****tu?**

- **Je vais bien et toi ? **

- **Ça va. Je m'ennuie seule à la maison, je suis en blocus.**

- **Et bien je me demandais si ça t'intéresserait de partager un appart à Seattle à la prochaine rentrée ? **me demanda-t-elle.

- **J'étais justement en train de me dire qu'il était temps que je quitte la maison et me trouve quelque chose, **lâchai-je.

- **Cool !** s'exclama Jess. **On pourrait aller visiter pendant l'été ?**

- **Il faut que j'en parle à mon père d'abord.**

- **De quoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu me parles ?** me questionna la voix de celui-ci qui venait de rentrer.

- **Jessica ?** **Il faut que je te laisse. On en reparle un autre jour !**

- **Ok, je te retéléphonerai à la fin de la semaine, à plus !**

Puis elle raccrocha et je me retournai vers Charlie.

- **Qui c'était ?** m'interrogea-t-il.

- **Jessica Stanley de Forks.**

- **Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?**

- **Me demander si je serais d'accord pour partager un appart en ville avec elle à partir de septembre. **

- **Tu ne penses quand même pas à aller vivre seule dans cette ville ? **me dit-il en titubant.

Apparemment il avait encore passé sa journée à picoler.

- **Pas pour l'instant, **le rassurai-je pour ne pas le fâcher dans son état. Ce n'était pas conseillé de contrarier un père ivre.

Je l'aidai à grimper les escaliers et l'allongeai sur le lit.

Je me préparai un casse-croute pour assouvir ma faim et m'installai devant la télé alors que j'entendais mon père ronfler.

Lorsque l'heure fut assez tardive, je décidai de monter dans ma chambre et d'essayer de dormir, mais le sommeil arriva difficilement. Je me réveillai une fois de plus au milieu de la nuit.

Mon réveil vibra bien trop tôt à mon goût. Je me levai avec réticence et pris une bonne douche froide pour me ranimer.

Je pris un rapide petit-déjeuner et partis pour la fac avec la voisine, comme presque tous les matins.

Une fois arrivée à l'école, je m'assis dans un coin, me morfondant sur mon isolement. Je faisais fuir tout le monde et personne, mise à part Angela (mais qui avait Ben, son petit-ami), ne m'abordait depuis que je suivais les cours dans cette université.

Même mon frère m'avait laissé alors que j'avais besoin de lui. Ma mère était aussi partie, même si ce n'était pas volontairement. Puis il y avait Charlie, un père quasi toujours absent qui passait son temps dans les bars pour oublier la mort de son grand amour. Sans conter Jacob, mon dernier petit-ami qui m'avait trompée, puis larguée comme une vulgaire chaussette pour fuir avec cette salope de Leah. Tout le monde partait, me lâchait, me laissait seule et je déprimais en y pensant.

Bien sûr je voyais mon frère de temps à autre et mon père daignait parfois à rester sobre et discutait avec moi de sports. Ce n'était pas comme si je m'y intéressais, mais c'était l'unique sujet qu'il était capable d'aborder avec moi sans se mettre en colère.

- **Bella ? **m'appela ma voisine. **Tu veux déjeuner avec nous ?**

- **Je ne veux pas déranger,** lui dis-je.

- **Tu ne déranges pas, voyons ! Tu ne devrais pas rester seule.**

- **Ah !** m'exclamai-je. **Comme si j'avais le choix. Ce n'est pas ****comme si j'avais de nombreux amis, tu es la seule à me parler.**

- **Pourtant je crois qu'il y a un jeune homme dans le fond de la classe qui te dévore des yeux depuis qu'il est rentré en classe.**

- **N'importe quoi ! **marmonnai-je.

Je la vis regarder discrètement en direction du fond de la salle et détournai mon regard pour voir de qui elle parlait.

Je reconnus alors les yeux émeraude et les cheveux de couleur bronze désordonnés. Il avait la tête baissée sur son livre et ne semblait pas du tout se préoccuper de moi.

Le professeur arriva et mon amie retourna s'assoir à sa place.

Pendant toute la leçon je sentis des yeux se poser sur ma nuque, une impression que quelqu'un derrière moi fixait mon dos.

Je me retournai furtivement et ne vis rien, seulement ces mêmes yeux verts qui m'examinaient. Était-ce possible qu'Angie eut raison un peu plus tôt ? Comment un mec aussi beau pouvait avoir un quelconque intérêt pour une fille aussi banale que moi dont personne ne se préoccupait ? Quand la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, je filai et passai près de lui, mais il ne réagit pas.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, alors faites-le moi savoir en étant nombreuses à cliquez sur le bouton et à m'envoyer des tas de reviews, ça motive mon inspiration!^^**

**plus il y en a, mieux je suis enthousiaste pour écrire la suite. lol**


	7. Chapter 5: Grabuge Edward

_**Désolée de pas avoir pu poster plus tôt, mais entre mon séjour catastrophique à Londres et mes vacances en Espagne sans internet, je viens seulement d'écrire enfin ce nouveau chapitre (un peu plus long que les précédents pour votre plus grand plaisir ^^) du point de vue d'Edward. Je vais alterner avec ceux de Bella, chacun à leur tour ou les 2 ensembles. ^^ J'espère donc que ça vous plait toujours.**_

**Vous remarquerez qu'il y a évidemment beaucoup de similitude avec le film et que j'ai repris certaines parties des dialogues de Rob et ses partenaires! ^^**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: **__Grabuge_

Alors que Mike (mon colocataire et meilleur ami) et moi marchions vers l'université, il se retourna vers moi brusquement.

- **Au fait, j'ai vendu une brosse à dent à ta petite amie! **

- **Ma petite amie? **lui demandai-je sans savoir de qui il parlait.

- **Oui, tu sais Tanya, la blonde qui était dans ton lit hier!**

- **Oh ! **

- **Je devrais penser à inventer la P.U.T.E., **me dit-il.

- **Pardon ? **m'exclamai-je.

- **La panoplie universelle toujours emportée. Avec la brosse à dent et du maquillage des numéros de taxi, enfin tout ce que les filles emporteraient pour une nuit. Ça rapporterait gros !**

- **Et tu penses qu'elles vont acheter ça, **me moquai-je.

- **Un jour, 2 hommes ont eu une discussion semblable à propos de l'ampoule électrique et tu sais quoi ? L'un a connu la renommé mondiale et l'autre a fini serveur chez McDonald !**

Je m'esclaffai et continuai mon chemin toujours en riant.

J'arrivai à la fac où je suivais des cours en élève libre, toujours pas décidé de ce que je voulais faire. Je me rendis alors au cours d'histoire où j'aperçus une belle fille brune aux yeux chocolat.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, je fumais tranquillement assis sur une statue dans Green Lake Park au milieu des gamins. Quand une femme rouspéta :

- **Serait-il possible de ne pas fumer sur la statue ?**

- **C'est vrai ça Edward ! **dit une voix familière que je ne connaissais que trop bien. **Est-ce qu'il serait possible de ne pas fumer sur la statue, surtout au milieu des enfants !**

- **Alice ! **grognai-je sur ma sœur.

- **Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter de fumer !**

- **Je sais**, dis-je en la jetant avec regret mais un grand sourire.

- **Pourquoi crois-tu que Papa ne veuille jamais … m'écouter ?**

- **Tu sais que Carlisle t'aime quand même,** rassurai-je ma sœur.

- **On peut aimer les gens et pas vouloir passer du temps avec ! Comme Maman qui aime Tante Carmen mais ne voulait pas rester seule avec elle à Noël parce qu'elle craignait qu'il y ait un « homicide de Noël »! **dit-elle en mimant les guillemets.

- **C'est parce qu'elle boit.** **Toi tu ne bois pas, alors pourquoi tu penses qu'on t'évite ?** tentai-je de raisonner Alice.

- **Anthony buvait lui aussi.**

- **C'est parce qu'il avait 21 ans et qu'à cet âge, boire c'est nouveau et excitant, puis tout le monde le fait. Tante Carmen boit parce qu'elle aimerait avoir encore 21 ans !**

- **Toi aussi t'as 21 ans ! **me rappela-t-elle.

* * *

Alors que je travaillais à la bibliothèque pour payer mon logement et la bouffe sans avoir à dépendre de mon paternel, mon cher coloc et ami entra et s'installa sur une chaise, m'observant trier les livres et les ranger dans les rayons adéquats.

- **On devrait se faire un weekend à la mer pour ton anniversaire ! **me lança Mike. **Tu pourrais appeler la fille à la brosse à dent pour se joindre à nous.**

- **Je préférerais plutôt être sodomisé par une brosse à dent !**

- **Ça peut toujours s'arranger.**

- **Tu sais ce que les livres de cette rangée ont de particulier ? **dis-je tentant de détourner la conversation. **Leurs auteurs ont tous couché ensemble et ont été tués ou emprisonnés !**

- **Vraiment ? **s'étonna-t-il. **C'est pour ça que tu plais aux filles. Tu fais l'intéressant avec tes conneries sur les livres ! **

Je ne réagis pas à cette remarque légèrement déplacée.

- **J'ai croisé Jessica, **dit-il ensuite. **Elle travaille ce soir au bar et voudrait qu'on passe la voir. On pourrait boire un verre.**

Je ne répondis toujours pas. Je savais que depuis l'anniversaire de mon frère, je ressentais à nouveau parfois un vide, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Même avec mon meilleur pote.

Il poussa alors l'escabelle sur laquelle je me tenais et je tombai sur le sol. Je me relevai et le frappai à l'épaule

- **Hey ! tu pourrais dire quelque chose ! **cria-t-il.

- **T'es malade !** lui dis-je en haussant le ton, ce qui m'attira les foudres de mes employeurs. **Quoi ?** leur demandai-je donc.

- **Tu te conduis comme un fantôme depuis l'anniversaire. Tu ne sors plus. Je veux juste t'aider.**

- **Tu sais que m'aider ne consiste pas à se souler la gueule pour autant. **Lui fis-je remarquer froidement.

- **Aller ?** **Juste un verre ! **promit-il.

- **C'était quand la dernière fois que t'as bu qu'un verre ?**

- **Heu … **hésita Mike. **Ma petite communion ! **

* * *

Alors que Jessica avait bizarrement refusé de parler à Mike, 2 filles de Los Angeles étaient venues nous demander de les prendre en photo et mon coloc en avait profité pour les draguer. Alors que nous sortions tous les 3 de la boite, j'entendis quelqu'un crier le nom d'Anthony. Plus loin dans la ruelle, il y avait 2 mecs qui s'engueulaient. Soudainement, une voiture déboula, renversant presque l'un des 2 hommes qui se retourna et tapa sur le véhicule. Tout de suite, le conducteur sortit et commença à le cogner. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir et de casser la gueule au chauffeur de la Mercedes. Mais ce dernier prit le dessus sur moi et je me retrouvai au sol, tandis qu'il me mettait son poing dans la figure. Mike tenta de le repousser mais finit par terre, alors que l'une des filles, qui l'avait suivi, ramassa son coude dans le visage.

J'entendis la sirène des flics et un policier me tira vers l'arrière et me menotta les mains derrière le dos.

- **Ils sont avec nous! **dit une des filles au flic en parlant de Mike et moi. **Ils ont seulement voulu calmer la situation.**

- **Ok, laisse partir ces deux là, **dit-il à son collègue qui nous libéra donc. Puis il alla fouiller les autres mecs.

Alors que le chauffeur et celui qui avait donné des coups sur sa bagnoles s'engueulaient, le policier décida de tous les faire embarquer. Je pris l'initiative d'intervenir.

- **Hey ! Ces deux là n'ont rien fait ! **dis-je en désignant les 2 premiers mecs. **C'est de la faute de ces 2 connards**, répliquai-je en parlant des passagers de la Mercedes.

- **Et bien Monsieur … Cullen, **bégaya-t-il en regardant mon permis qu'il avait pris de ma poche. **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je m'intéresse à ce que vous dites ?**

- **Vous êtes policier, **lui répondis-je. **Alors ça devrait vous intéresser !**

- **Merci pour votre conseil Monsieur Cullen. Maintenant fichez-moi le camp !**

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, je tentai de le retenir mais il me tordit le bras et me mit à nouveau les bracelets et me poussa dans la voiture pour m'emmener au commissariat en compagnie de Mike.

Alors que mon ami s'était absenté pour donner le coup de fil auquel il avait droit, il revint fâché et m'agressa.

- **T'es content ? Tu t'en fous d'être en prison mais pas moi ! **cria-t-il. **Ça t'amuse peut-être de rien avoir à faire de la vie, d'être étudiant libre. Mais moi j'aimerais avoir mon diplôme, une carrière, une femme et une maitresse. Divorcer et avoir des problèmes d'érection. Alors il serait temps de te calmer ! **

- **Cullen, Newton vous êtes libre ! **cria un policier.

- **J'ai appelé ton père et il a demandé à son avocat de nous faire sortir !** **J'avais pas envie de trainer ici. **Dit Mike en sortant.

* * *

J'allai ensuite voir mon père pour lui faire savoir que je l'avais pas appelé et que j'avais pas demandé son aide.

Je lui proposai de payer les frais d'avocat, mais évidemment il avait pas pris le moins cher et la note était sacrément salée.

- **Tu demanderas à ta secrétaire de m'envoyer la facture !** lui lâchai-je en sortant brusquement.

- **Et tu la payeras avec quoi ?** l'entendis-je me demander.

* * *

**Si ça vous plait toujours, faites-le moi savoir et soyez nombreuses à cliquez sur le bouton pour m'envoyer vos reviews, ça motive mon inspiration! ^^**

**plus il y en a, plus vite je peux écrire la suite. lol**


	8. Chapter 6: Rencontre externe et Bella

_**Désolée pour l'attente interminable que je vous ai fait subir! ^^ me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et la rencontre entre nos 2 protagonistes! **_

_**Merci pour votre patience et votre fidélité, bonne lecture!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6:**_ _**Rencontre **_

**{l'auteur}**

Alors que Mike était en train de discuter de son devoir manqué avec un de ses professeurs devant l'entrée de l'école, il aperçut le policier qui avait molesté son meilleur ami la veille. Ils venaient d'être libérés de prison et Mike avait donc loupé un devoir, ce qui le rendait un peu hors de lui. Donc lorsqu'il aperçut Charlie Swan amenant sa fille devant l'université, il n'eut qu'une idée en tête : se venger et c'était à Edward de le faire.

Il alla un peu discuter avec la fille pour en apprendre sur elle et rentra chez lui.

- **Il a une fille !** S'écria le jeune homme à son ami lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement.

- **Qui a une fille ?** Demanda Edward un peu perdu dans sa musique.

- **Le flic qui t'a fait ça !** Lui répondit-il en lui montrant sa blessure près de l'œil.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, la kidnapper et l'enfermer à double tour ?**

**- Bien sûr que non, on n'a pas assez de place pour ça ! Séduis-la, entraine-la à quelques rendez-vous, tu lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs et tu la quittes ! **

**- T'es complètement fou, on devrait t'enfermer au cachot pour des idées pareilles !**

**- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié j'en ressors justement ! Tu voulais te venger du poulet et bien c'est le bon moyen.**

**- J'ai pas envie de me venger !**

**- Aller ! T'as juste à la rencontrer une fois, elle est super mignonne et intelligente.**

**- Non je la rencontrerai pas ! Et puis comment tu sais qu'elle est intelligente ?**

**- Je lui ai parlé. Aller s'il te plait rencontre-la ?**

Et après avoir bien insisté, Mike obtenu gain de cause et Edward accepta de voir Bella.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'université le lendemain, Mike chercha la fille dans cantine et finit par la repérer et la montrer discrètement (pas tant que ça) du doigt à Edward.

- **Je la connais,** dit se dernier. **Enfin, non pas vraiment. Mais elle est dans mon cours d'histoire.**

**- Et bien vas-y fonce ! **Lui répondit son ami et colocataire.

* * *

**{Bella}**

Alors que je préparais mon petit-déjeuner comme chaque matin, mon père rentra du boulot bizarrement sobre pour une fois.

- **Tu vas être en retard à l'école Bella,** me fit-il remarquer.

- **Oh ! Madame Webber doit m'attendre comme d'habitude,** répondis-je en prenant ma brioche et ma tasse de café et mon sac pour sortir.

- **Je te conduis à l'école, je crois que Madame Webber est déjà partie.**

Charlie but sa tasse de café en vitesse et prit ses clés pour me rejoindre dehors. Comme je vis que la mère d'Angela était déjà effectivement partie, je rentrai dans la voiture de mon père qui démarra aussitôt et prit le chemin à une vitesse trop lente pour moi.

- **La route est trop longue !** Grognai-je, espérant qu'il comprendrait que j'avais besoin de me rapprocher de l'université à la rentrée prochaine.

Lorsque j'arrivai à l'école, je me réfugiai dans la cafétéria pour achever ma tasse de café et lire mon cours. Un jeune homme blond que je ne connaissais pas vint m'aborder pour la première fois.

- **Salut je m'appelle Mike et toi ?**

- **Je ne suis pas intéressée,** répondis-je froidement.

- **Moi non plus, mais je crois que mon pote le sera,** rit-il.

Il me posa quelques questions indiscrètes auxquelles je ne répondis que par des onomatopées et admit que mon père était policier.

- **Je te présenterai mon meilleur ami demain,** dit Mike en repartant.

Comme si ce mec mystérieux allait pouvoir s'intéresser à une fille comme moi !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je m'assis à une table et refis les mêmes gestes que la veille, comme à chaque fois que j'arrivais à la fac et que j'étais en avance.

Je vis le beau garçon de mon cours d'histoire en compagnie du mec d'hier et je compris ce qui allait m'arriver lorsque je le vis se diriger vers moi. Je fis alors semblant d'être concentrée dans mon bouquin, souhaitant qu'il renonce à me draguer, mais en vain.

- **Excuse-moi,** l'entendis-je. **Est-ce que je peux te déranger ?**

- **Tu es déjà en train de me déranger,** répliquai-je. Il sourit.

- **Voilà, je fais un sondage sociologique et j'aurais aimé avoir ton aide une minute, **me dit-il.

- **C'est une blague je suppose ?** Demandai-je sèchement mais avec un sourire.

- **Pas vraiment,** rit-il. **Tu vois le gars assis au fond de la salle avec son livre, prétendant lire alors qu'il regarde par ici ?**

- **Oui, qui nous regarde. Je le connais.**

- **J'ai besoin d'un avis objectif pour déterminer à quel point c'est un abruti et ça, seulement en le regardant. Tu vois, c'est mon ami et colocataire. Donc je le connais depuis trop longtemps pour le juger et je suis convaincu qu'il a juste l'air d'un abruti par son apparence et son comportement en ce moment.**

**- Et à qui d'autre comptes-tu demander ?**

**- Oh, heu … Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre ici qui convienne aux critères : jolie brune séduisante de vingt ans …**

**- Désolée, j'en ai 19 ! **Mentis-je.

- **Oh,** dit-il d'un ton neutre. **Les ados, ça le fait aussi. Ok, d'habitude on reçoit un cadeau pour avoir participer à ce genre d'enquête. J'avais une main géante avec le V de la victoire mais je l'ai perdue. Alors que je pourrais t'inviter à dîner ? Ou on pourrait juste discuter tous les deux …**

**- Malheureusement je ne sors pas avec des étudiants de Sociologie, **inventai-je.

- **Ça tombe bien, parce que je ne me suis pas encore décidé, **me lâcha-t-il.

- **À propos de quoi ?** Demandai-je étonnée par sa réplique.

- **À propos de tout !**

Après quelques secondes de réflexion je me présentai enfin.

- **Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella,** dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- **Enchanté Bella,** répondit-il en serrant ma main. **Moi c'est Edward, Edward Cullen !**

* * *

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi à la fin des cours, je me changeai pour me mettre plus à l'aise dans un jogging et m'allongeai sur le lit pour réviser, lorsque mon père revint avec un DVD.

- **Ne te fâche pas ! **Me cria-t-il des bas des escaliers.

Je compris qu'il avait donc encore loué le même film que la dernière fois.

- **Oh Cha… Papa, tu as déjà vu ce film 4 fois et tu pleures tout le temps à la fin !**

**- C'est pas vrai ! **Protesta-t-il.

**- C'est vraiment gênant ! **Me plaignis-je alors que mon portable sonna.

- **Allo, c'est Edward.** Me dit la voix au téléphone.

Et merde le dîner ! J'avais complètement oublié.

- **Oh, salut.** Répondis-je.

- **Tu ne vas pas venir c'est ça ? Tu vas me poser un lapin, je le sens et je vais être complètement dévasté.**

**- Si ! **M'empressai-je de dire en commençant à me déshabiller.

**J'étais juste en train de …**

**- Quoi ? Tu étais allongée sur ton lit en train de regarder la tv en jogging ? **Rit-il.

- **Je ne regardais pas la tv, **me défendis-je. **J****e m'apprêtais. À quelle heure on se voit ?**

**- Vingt heures ?**

**- Disons Vingt heures quinze ! **Dis-je en voyant que je serais en retard.

Après avoir raccroché, je m'habillai en vitesse, mettant mon plus chouette jeans et un joli chemisier, pris ma veste et cherchai les clés de la maison.

- **Je sors ce soir !** Annonçai-je à Charlie.

- **Je vois ça et avec qui ?**

- **Ne joue pas au flic avec moi. C'est un gars de mon école,** le rassurai-je.

- **Ok ! Tu as besoin d'argent pour le taxi ?** Me proposa-t-il.

Je m'approchais tandis qu'il fouillait dans son portefeuille à la recherche de quelques billets verts. Après avoir reçu 20$, je fis un geste pour demander plus et il me tendit un autre billet de 10$ et je l'embrassai avant de partir.

- **Je dois t'attendre ?** Demanda-t-il.

Je me retournai vers lui et le fusillai du regard.

- **Je ne suis plus un bébé Charlie !** M'exclamai-je en claquant la porte.

- **OK ! **L'entendis-je s'esclaffer à travers la porte.

Je filai jusqu'au coin de la rue à la recherche d'un taxi pour m'emmener jusqu'à l'université, où Edward m'avait donné rendez-vous ce matin.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin, il m'attendait avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis.

* * *

**J'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton en dessous.**

**Ce chapitre sera corrigé, s'il reste des fautes, lorsque j'aurai des nouvelles de mes ''bêtas'' lol**


	9. abandon provisoire peut-être

**Bonjour à toutes,**

******Ça fait longtemps que j'ai donné de mes nouvelles, mais ma maladie qui m'empêchent d'écrire sans souffrir des poignets (entre autres) ne va toujours pas mieux. J'espérais que ça se serait amélioré mais ça ne fait qu'empirer et je doute que je guérisse. Si par miracle j'arrive à trouver le bon moyen pour arrêter les douleurs, je reprendrai peut-être l'écriture, car ça me manque. **

******En attendant, je suis désolée de vous dire que je dois renoncer et abandonner, j'espère provisoirement! Mais même écrire cette petite annonce me fait mal, je me devais tout de même de vous donner de mes nouvelles, vous qui êtes si patientes et merci pour ça d'ailleurs.**

******Je laisse ce qui est déjà posté sans le supprimer, en espérant qu'un jour je retrouverai le courage et la volonté d'écrire parce que toutes mes idées sont déjà prêtes, écrites brièvement sur papier.**

******À moins de trouver un(e) secrétaire qui écrive à ma place LOL ou un logiciel vocal qui coûte pour l'instant la peau des fesses MDR **

******Je ne trouve rien de gratuit et qui fonctionne sur internet, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas mon ordinateur que j'utilise, ayant abîmer le mien et n'ayant pas les moyens d'un racheter un neuf, j'ai la poisse avec les ordinateurs, ils ne m'aiment pas ! Lol.**

**À bientôt j'espère, je redonnerai peut-être de mes nouvelles au printemps puisque à partir de mars, je vais commencer un nouveau traitement que je souhaite efficace, enfin !**


End file.
